All In A Days Work
by RedCathey
Summary: JJ stopped at the bank on her way to work when the un-sub from the case that she would have been investigating decides that this is the place for his next robbery/mass murder. Pretty bad summery but hopefully the story will be better. :D Now Complete :D
1. Its gunna be a long day JJ

**HI guys! This is just for anyone who is reading my other story Late? I am still doing it just have a little case of writers block so just a sort story to help. :D P.S This is set before JJ had got pregnant.**

JJ sighed as her alarm went off, 6:00 Am.

She turned to seethat will had already got up as he often did, he had probably already left for his run. JJ sat up and swung her bare legs out of bed and stretched her toes, she smiled it felt like it was going to be a good day this made it a little easier to get up and into the shower.

It was warm as she stepped into the steam filled cubical.

"Mmmm" JJ began washing her hair, raspberry her favourite.

Once the bubbles had stopped falling from her hair she wiped the steam from the glass door 6:25 "Crap" She whispered under her breath. She stepped out of the shower before realising she had forgot something.

"Towels, great" She peeked out the door, Will was not back yet. "Ok, its fine no one's here" She began to creep back to her room. She heard the door close. Crap, she decided to hide behind the curtain.

"JJ?" Will stood behind the sofa looking totally exhausted and confused with a little smile on his face.

"Oh, Will could you get my dressing gown. Please" JJ looked embarrassed.

"Ok but what happened baby?" Will grabbed her gown from the door.

"Towels" JJ grabbed her gown of a smiling will quickly rapping it round her, it wasn't that she didn't want will to see but it was just a little weird if he had walked in on her waking round without clothes.

"You forgot again?" JJ smiled as that was all the answer needed.

After shaking of her embarrassment and drying her hair she opened her wardrobe.

Will passed through holding towels in the air as he went into the bathroom making her smile, at least the day was not a complete fail just yet.

After scanning her clothed a few times she reached out and grabbed a dark green sweater with short sleeves and a pair of plain black jeans she didn't feels like obeying the work dress code today and it was only one day they probably wouldn't mind too much.

JJ looked back over at the clock realising she had been taking her time. "Thank god" It was only 7:28, Hotchner had told the team they could have an extra hour that morning as they had just worked about two days straight on a case. So she threw her hair into a bobble and left, she figured she would just grab breakfast on her way to work.

%%%%%%%%%%

"Agent Hotchner?" Hotch looked up to see a young man holding a file, another case.

"That's me" He said with a sigh as he was handed the case file. He looked to see who was here, Reid had come in at the normal time as he woke with a nightmare and had decided to come in and finfish some paper work. Prentiss had just come in with a coffee for herself Hotch and Reid as she knew he would be there. So he figured he would try and wait for everyone to get there, looks like it was a bad idea to give them an extra hour this morning.

%%%%%%%%%

JJ walked into the café and took a second to think if she should wait in the line or just skip breakfast but the decision was decided for her with a grumble. She sighed and got in line. "Great an extra hour and I'm still gunna be late"

%%%%%%%

Hotch watched as Rossi and Garcia walked in closely followed by Morgan but not JJ, he looked over to the clock. He decided that they could catch her up when she got in. "Guys, come on we got case" Hotch began to walk to the round table room.

"But JJ's not here yet" Reid caught up with him.

The team sat down at the table as Hotch got ready to brief them.

"Ok, this is Becky Smith, Tom Whitechapel and Dora Jonson they are the latest victims of the Money Killer, they were murdered last night at a museum in Miami"

"Why is he called the money killer?" Prentiss started looking through a file in front of her.

"Well he targets public places that hold large amounts of money, he keeps his victims there for around 5 hours then slashes 3 of the victims throats and then covers the body's in money he then take's the rest of the money for himself"

"That's odd if he only wants money why the murder?"

"Or maybe that's what it's about"

"Yes but if it was about the murder then why'd he take the money, most serial killers life for the kill"  
"Maybe he needs the money and once he killed he couldn't stop" Morgan became silent he agreed with Rossi.

"Well whatever the reason we don't have long, he's been attacking every 3 days like clockwork so he should strike again today"  
"Were?" It was the first thing spencer had said all morning.

"I honestly have no idea"

%%%%%%%%

JJ got to the front of the line after waiting for what felt like forever, she look a minute to look at the menu.

"Ummm, could I get a small latte and urrr medium bagel with cheese, please" JJ looked through her purse and took out her last 5 dollars. "Wonderful" She didn't like going anywhere without money on her, she never knew when she'd need it.

"Here you go ma'am" The small red headed women handed her a latte and a small bag.

"Oh, thanks. Just keep the change" JJ walked out the door and to the ATM. Out of order.

"You gotta be kidding me" JJ let out a large sigh and looked over her shoulder at the bank and then at her watch.

"Five minutes, I can make it" She headed over the road _towards the bank._

_Its ok if I'm a little late, Hotch said that we probably wouldn't have any cases today just paperwork. You're really not missing much._

JJ entered the bank and felt relived there was only 4 other people plus the 2 behind the desks of course.

Then she froze as the room filled with the sound of screams and bullets being fires at the ceiling, she fell to the ground and took cover behind one of the chairs in the corner.

_This is gunna be a long day JJ._


	2. JJ's in there !

Then she froze as the room filled with the sound of screams and bullets being fires at the ceiling, she fell to the ground and took cover behind one of the chairs in the corner.

This is gunna be a long day JJ.

JJ looked out from behind the chair to see the other 6 people now including the two from behind the desks stood facing the wall, he hadn't noticed her yet. JJ glanced over at the office room she was trying to decide whether she would make it without him seeing her.

"You! Over there, come out!" JJ froze he had seen her she took a breathe and slowly stood up.

"Stand here" He started frisking her, and then he came to a stop. Here gun.

"What the hell is this?" Holding the gun in front of her face.

"Well?" JJ swallowed hard she was going to have to answer.

"It's my gun, I'm an FBI agent" She held out her badge, he grabbed it of her and studied it, and then he smiled.

"Follow me" He began to walk towards one of the waiting rooms, JJ followed quietly behind.

"In here" He opened the door and pointed into the room, it had 4 chairs and a small round table. She hesitated then sat down. He closed the door behind him.

%%%%%%%%%%

Garcia poked her head through the door; the team were still reading and discussing the case files.

"Guys, I think we got something and it's not far from here"

"Were exactly baby girl?"

"Umm a bank about 20 minutes from here"

"Should we for JJ" But Prentiss's question was dismissed when the team got to their feet and started to leave.

%%%%%%%%

JJ could hear him talking through the walls.

"Come on, were are police?"

%%%%%%%%

"Ok everybody 1 done 2 to go, who wants to be next?"

"Look, what do you want just take the money already!" The un-sub looked at the young man; he had blond hair and was wearing average clothes. He stood out from the rest as they were well dressed. There was a woman wearing a red dress and a Prada purse, another woman who was wearing a pencil skirt and a blue shirt and then there was an older man about 50 who was wearing a suede suit and had a brief case that was now open on the floor with papers everywhere.

"MONEY! You think this is about money?"

"Well yeah, why else would someone rob a bank?"

"Because I'm not robbing the bank I'm sending a message"

The un-sub held a gun to the man's head making him.

"God please, no" He began to cry softly.

"What's your name?"

"What?" The young man tried to turn and face him but his head was pushed back into place by the un-sub's gun.

"Your name, what is it?"

"Jack…Jack Benson"

"Tell me about yourself, Jack. How old are you? What do you do? Why are you here?"

"I...I'm 19 and I work at a restaurant a few blocks away. God please" Tears were falling onto his top.

"I said why are you here?"

"I was getting some money for my daughter Emily I…I needed to pay for her babysitter so I could go to work"

"Do you feel like society has failed you?"

"What?"

"You heard me, now answer"

"Well, yeah I guess so"

"Perfect"

"Come with me" The un-sub grabbed him by the arm and pulled him over the waiting room where he had put JJ and threw Jack in making him fall and hit his head of the wall, this made him laugh. He enjoyed seeing pain on someone's face.

%%%%%%%%

The team arrived at the bank just after the un-sub had taken Jack to the waiting room.

"What's the situation officer" Hotch went over to the man who seemed to be in charge.

"Well we got a guy with a gun; he's got 7 hostages…"

"I only see 5"

"Well he took a woman into one of the waiting rooms almost instantly and another man only 5 minutes ago"

"Has anyone spoken to him?"

"No, we decided that you guys would be better. We don't have training for this anyway"

"Ok, do you think we can get a hold of him?"  
"There's a phone in there we can call it see if he'll pick up"

"Great, get me a cell and the number" Hotch went back to his team.

"Morgan, call JJ tell her were we are"

"Reid, go with Prentiss and build a better profile…"

"Umm, excuse me Agent Hotchner. I got the cell and number you wanted"

"Thank you" Hotch looked at his team to say, go get on with it then.

Hotch started putting in the number.

%%%%%%%%

Riiiiinnnnnggggg riiiiiiinnnnnnggggg

The un-sub smiled and picked up the phone.

"Hello"

"This is Agent Hotchner, I'm here t…"

"Yeah yeah yeah I've heard it all before. I'm here to talk you out of this. Just tell me what you want; it's all a load of bullshit you never listen you never give what you promise."

"I understand but that's not why I'm here"

"Look just stay out of this or I'll kill your Agent" Hotch turned to look at his team who returned a worried look.

"What do you mean you'll kill my agent?"

The un-sub put down the phone walked over to the door and threw JJ badge out, it bounced of a car bonnet and onto the curb.

"Reid" Spencer walked over to the badge with a bad feeling in his stomach; he picked up the badge to see a familiar face on it. Spencer quickly turned to the team and held up the badge.

"Guys! JJ's in there"


	3. ID

"Guys! JJ's in there" Spencer looked back down at the badge.

The team hurried over, Hotch took the badge from spencer.

"How could he have got JJ?" Morgan asked; know holding the badge as Hotch rung Garcia.

"Sometimes when the ATM isn't working she comes here instead" Prentiss looked at Morgan who had just now started to look worried.

"Wrong place wrong time" Spencer took back the badge off Prentiss.

"Hello, Garcia?" Hotch went back over to the car to break the news to Garcia.

%%%%%%%%%%

"Hello, Garcia?"

"Hello and welcome to the wo…"  
"Garcia I don't have time for this right now." The voice on the other end seemed emotionless.

"What'da need?" Garcia put on her serious voice.

"I need you to get a hold of the security cameras at the national bank"  
"On it"  
"Oh, and Garcia? JJ one of the hostages" Garcia froze for a second then began to work extra fast.

"I've got, but o don't see JJ" Garcia's eyes darted around the screen.

"She's ok, Garcia. He put her in one of the waiting rooms along with one of the other hostages"

"Ok, what do I do now?"  
"I need you to patch us through, Im setting up our computer now. I also need you to try and get an ID on the un-sub"  
"Ok, I'll call you when I get something"  
"Thanks Garcia"

%%%%%%%%%

Jumped back into the corner as the young man was thrown in and the door slammed behind him.

JJ began to move toward him slowly, he was still crying.

"Are you ok?" JJ bent down beside him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah I…I just hit my head" He was holding the back of his head.

"Ok, can you tell me what was going on?" JJ helped him onto a chair.

"Yeah, ummm he…he has everyone up against the wall and he's talking about 1 down 2 to go but I guess it 2 down one to go now."

"Is there anything else?"

"Well he was talking about sending a message and then he was asking me if I felt like society had failed me."

"Ok" JJ patted him on the back and then sat back on one of the other chairs.

%%%%%%%%%%

Garcia glared at her screen almost unable to move her eyes form it, she was still looking for a match on this guy.

"Urrrr come on, where are you?"  
Garcia jumped a little as her phone. She looked at the caller ID, Morgan.

"Hey dark prince"  
"Hi baby girl, you got a match?"

"No not ye…" Just then a match popped up on Garcia's screen.

"Got one" Garcia bounced in her chair.

"Who've you got baby girl?"

"Zach Cooper, 32, store clerk ummmm. Oh I think I got something"  
"What?"

"His wife and son were killed a year and a half ago, ummm they never found the killer. After the case was closed Cooper went on a rampage and assaulted 3 cops claiming society had failed him, he got 7 months in prison. He got and then virtually disappeared"  
"OK thanks Garcia, oh and one more thing what were his wife and kid called?"  
"OK, his wife was called Wendy she was a Nurse and his son was called nick he was 5 years old"

"Is that all?"  
"Well before he got arrested he was a school teacher for 5th grade Math"  
"OK bye baby girl"  
%%%%%%%%%%

Hotch looked over at Morgan and then at Reid and Prentiss, they gathered as a group.

"Morgan, what we got?"  
" 32 year old store clerk his wife and kid were killed last year, the killer was never found after that he got arrested for assaulting 3 police officers ever since then his life has gone downhill, fast"

"Ok, anyone got any ideas to deal with this?"


	4. All in a days work

**HI guys, final chapter whoop. Thanks to anyone who stuck with it till the end. :D**

"Ok, anyone got any ideas to deal with this?" Hotch looked at his team waiting for their answers.

"Well he feels that society has failed him by not finding the person who killed his family, so what if we make a deal with him?" Spencer put his glasses on and leant back on the car bonnet.

"What kind of deal?" Morgan looked up at spencer.

"We could offer to help him find the killers" Prentiss looked at Reid then Hotch.

"And if he refuses?" Hotch looked back over at the bank, he could see the un-sub waving his gun at one of the hostages.

"Then the only choice we will have is to take him down" Morgan looked over too at the un-sub.

%%%%%%

Zach looked over to see the team huddled round each other throwing him the occasional look. This made him paranoid and he began to panic.

"Urrrrrr, what the hell are they doing out there!" His face was bursting with rage, this was taking to long he needed to find the next victim to join JJ and Jack in the waiting room.

"Come on people, talk to me one of you must have a reason to get back at society" He turned his attention to the woman with the Prada purse.

"You! What about you uh is daddy business failing, you gunna lose all your money uh?" He put the gun to her head and grabbed her arm.

"N… no" She whimpered under her tears!

"What? I can't hear you!" He cocked his gun and pushed it closer to her head making her let out a scream as she quickly shook her head.

He released her arm throwing her to the ground. He looked around then stormed toward the older man who was stood at the back facing the wall.

"And what about you the, you lost anyone thing lately?" Putting the gun towards the man's head

"My wife…" He whispered.

"I said my wife Carrie" He swallowed hard.

He smiled.

"So tell me sir, what's your name?" His voice was calmer and sounded a little twisted.

"Michael Earl" He said with confidence.

"How did your wife die Mike?"

"An accident, the paramedics didn't get to her in time." Michael started to tear up.

"Good" Zach began to push him towards the waiting room.

%%%%%%

"Look, Jack we're gunna get out of here. I'm an FBI agent my team will come, ok?" JJ was still trying to comfort the young man who was still sat against the wall.

"I have a daughter, I have to get out of here I'm all she's got. What if they don't get here in time uh?" Jack looked up at JJ question.

"They will, they always do." JJ heard the door unlock and looked up waiting for another person to be thrown in.

"Shh, he's coming" JJ went back to the chair in the corner.

The door opened and an old man was pushed in and then the door slammed behind him but not before JJ noticed the evil smirk on his face.

"Is everyone ok out there?" JJ walked over to the man and helped him to one of the seats.

"Yes, I think so but he kept saying something about he needed three people and then he was done with everyone else." He looked over at Jack who had his head in his hands.

"Do you think he's gunna let them go?" JJ put her hand on his shoulder.

"I…I don't know ummm but the cops are outside and I think I heard someone mention that the FBI were out there too"

"Ok thanks"  
"So what do we do know?" Jack glared over at JJ.

"We wait, there's nothing that we can do but stay alive"

%%%%%%%

"Hotch I just got a call off Garcia, the Cooper just took another victim into the waiting room" Raid came hurrying over to the team.

"That's three, guys we don't have much time" Morgan's voice was shaken and filled worth worry even though he tried to hide it.

"He's right. Hotch we need to go in now" Prentiss turned her attention from Morgan to Hotch.

"Not yet" Hotch stood straight and walked away from the team and called Garcia.

%%%%%%%

Garcia was still sat typing away at her computers, she was looking for more information on the murder of Cooper's family.

The phone nocked her out of her thoughts.

"Penelope Garcia"

"Garcia, Its Hotch"

"Watcha need Hotch?"

"Can you get the files from the case?"  
"Ok, one sec…. Got it"

"Now could you look at the end of the case and tell me if they ever considered that Cooper may have done it?"

"Ummm, yeah almost half the case was on Cooper, why?"

"Nothing, tha…"

"Hang on I found something else, I was looking at cooper records and it turns out a couple of month before the murder Cooper went to the police saying that he had borrowed money from a loan shark and couldn't pay him back and that he was worried about his family"

"And?" Hotch wondered.

"They turned him away, they said that he had to have some form of proof that the loan shark had threatened him but at this point he hadn't so with nothing to report they just sent him away"

"Ok thanks, Garcia"

%%%%%%%%%%

Zach had lined the reminder of the people still in the room with him up against the wall and was now getting the money ready for the bodies when the phone rang again.

"What?"

"Zach Cooper this is Agent Hotchner, I know about what happened to your family"  
"What? No no no no! You don't know anything"

"I know about the loan shark that reported. You were having money problems you couldn't get a loan so you took one from a shark then when you couldn't pay him back you panicked the cops wouldn't help you and then the loan shark killed your family, even then they failed to find him because they put too much attention on you. I know that's how society has failed you but we know now we can help you find the killer"

"NO! Agent Hotchner that's not what I want I want people to feel how I did but after I kill your agent you WILL" He hung up with that.

%%%%%%%%%%

"Hotch?" Prentiss put her hand on his arm and turned him to face her.

"He's not co-operating we need to move in , get the others ready"

"Ok , Guys !" Prentiss walked back over to her team and got ready.

%%%%%%%%%%%

Zach put the phone down and looked put at the FBI, he had ran out of time. He looked back down at his knife and then his gun, the gun would be quicker.

%%%%%%%%

JJ was sat near the door trying to hear what was going on, then when she heard his footsteps coming towards the door she backed up and went over to Jack.

The un-sub opened the door and grabbed JJ and Jack And put them up against the wall just outside the waiting room and then he went back in to get Michael.

After he had lined then up against the wall JJ got a really bad feeling in her gut.

She saw a large smile stretch across the un-subs face as he held his gun up and aimed it at Jack, in an instant JJ jumped in front of Jack taking the bullet and knocking him to the floor. JJ stumbled for a second then fell too fell to the ground but just as she did she heard some familiar voices fill the room.

"JJ!" It was Prentiss, she could tell.

Prentiss ram over to JJ, Reid Not far behind .

Morgan and Hotch went to help the rest of the hostages, while Rossi arrested Zach.

"JJ can you hear me?" Prentiss began to put pressure on JJ wound.

"Jack is he…" JJ opened her eyes and looked at Reid who was sat holding her hand.

"I'm fine, you saved my life" Jack escaped Morgan's grip on his arm when he heard JJ say his name.

"You have to go home to your daughter remember?" JJ said with a slight smile on her face.

"Yeah I do, thanks" Morgan got a hold of Jack's arm again and took him out the building passing the paramedics as he did.

"JJ why did you jump in front of him, you didn't have protection?" Reid had tightened his grip on her hand.

"He has a daughter he needs to get home to and it's our jobs to protect people, right?"

"Right" Prentiss looked at Reid wondering why he would ask such a Question but then they soon turned their attention back to JJ.

"And beside it's all in a day's work" And with those words she gave in to the urge to close her eyes as the paramedics lifted her onto the stretcher.

**WOOO, and its finished. I decided to leave it at a bit of a cliff-hanger by not saying if JJ survived or not but anyway please please review :D**


End file.
